


Unlimited Dong Works

by Gilgamesh69



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilgamesh69/pseuds/Gilgamesh69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archer shows off his new power to the King of Heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlimited Dong Works

Today was the today that Archer confess his real feelings to Gilgamesh. Archer knocked on the door to Gil's solid gold apartment and Gil answered: "What do you want, faker?!" "I just wanted to give you my present.", Archer said as he kick Gil inside his apartment and knocks him against the wall. "Now I will show you my present." said Archer. "Expand... dong", Archer chants. Then a large penis projects through Archer's pants, far too black to be his own. After several weeks of practice, Archer perfected the forbidden magic: Unlimited Dong Works, which was created by the mythical Donkey Kong, Cranky Kong, and Hugh Hefner. It allows the user to project famous penises of famous men that have gone down in history. He is now projecting Detective John Shaft's fudgesicle. Archer then rams his chocolate train through Gil's gold armor and begins fucking him. Gil yells, "The fuck, mongrel?! Even your dick is fake too?!" Archer retorts, "Yes. But the pleasure and pain you will feel will be more real than God himself. Phony or not, a cock's a cock. A fake can hold up to the original." Archer then takes Gil to the bedroom, knocking Gil's Saber body pillow off the bed. Archer thrusts his made in Japan fake black shaft (no pun intended) into him harder and further touching his colon. In the midst of passion, Archer inadvertently changes his cock into that of John Holmes whose dick was a yard longer than Shaft's which was a mere foot. Archer's yard stick then slams into Gil's colon, causing him to have violent diarrhea all over Archer. The shit splashes on Gil's electronics, causing an electrical fire, which in turn causes Gil's gold apartment to melt. The liquid gold covers the two lovers to the point they look like a statue presented at the Academy Awards for Best Gay Porno. Then something unexpected happened, Archer triggered the Reality Marble. The gold men are then seen fucking in a foreign wasteland with loads of hard cocks of all types sticking out of the ground, ready for action. Archer then directs two of the cocks to fuck Gil in his ears causing excruciating pain. Then he has two more fuck Gil in hisnostrils. Then his eyes. Sensing his orgasm drawing close, Archer then projects the cock of Peter North AKA The Jizz Tsunami. Archer and his countless cocks then ejaculate cities worth of jizz, vaporizing Gilgamesh, and shattering the reality marble and flooding all of Japan in cum and sinking the country. There were no survivors. Then the Mage Association had to cover up any magic being used by blaming it on horny otakus masturbating and cumming at the same time. 

True End.


End file.
